Nordic Republic (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact)
Nordica, officially the Nordic Republic, was a short-lived sovereign state between 2016 and 2040, a union of the former independent Nordic States organized into a federal republic. It was a member state of the UN, OECD, NATO and the WTO. During World War II, Nordica sided with the Eastern Alliance after the Attack on Harold Intercontinental Port by Canada. Conflict arose between Nordica and the separatist government of Greenland. Dubbed the Nordic-Greenlandic War, the conflict resulted in both Nordic and UN recognition of the sovereignty of Greenland. Nordica joined the European Union and the Eurozone simultaneously in 2036. History Formation The formation of the Nordic Republic was preceded by the global economic recession that began in the fall of 2008, which first hit a Nordic state when the economy of Iceland crashed. Following the crash, Iceland's newly elected parliament began to look for alternative currencies to adopt instead of the Icelandic Krona which had proven itself to be too small, weak and susceptible to inflation, with the majority seeking the adoption of the Euro through EU membership, with the minority right wing proposing such options as the Canadian Dollar or the Norwegian Krona. Other Nordic economies were not as badly off during the recession, however Denmark and Sweden began to lose confidence in the European Union during the Eurozone crisis in which Southern European states such as Greece, Spain and Italy sufferred major economic depressions. At the annual meetings between Nordic Heads of Government, closer collaboration was regularly suggested and the ideas of a joint Nordic Economic Co-operation suggested. By 2010, Sweden, Denmark and Iceland began discussions on the potential of a Nordic-wide currency, with Norway and Finland being hesitant towards involvement, as the earlier preferred autonomy over its prosperous economy whereas the latter preferred Europe wide cooperation. In the early months of 2012, at the earliest stage of The Flood, when Danish citizens needed to seek refuge in neighboring Sweden due to flooded land, the Kingdom of Denmark declared a state of emergency and expanded the ideas of a joint economic union with the Nordic countries to the level of a political grouping. Denmark required massive amounts of aid in order to secure the future of Copenhagen by constructing massive sea barriers. This grouping could potentially lead to a unified federal state, in which each of the five countries would retain a certain level of autonomy. At this stage Norway agreed to join talks, whereas Finland rejected any such notion of a unified state. A temporary constitution was drafted by Nordic leaders and a referendum was held in Norway, Iceland, Denmark (including the Faroe Islands and Greenland) and Sweden in 2015 over the question of unification with a more comprehensive constitution to be passed by a referendum no later than 2022. In Denmark, Iceland and Sweden the constitution passed with a substantial majority of the populace in favor, however in Norway a slight 52 % of the population voted in favor and protests broke out in rural areas where the majority opposed to the union. It was agreed that the four states of the Nordic Republic get to retain their heads of states, the monarchs of Sweden, Denmark and Norway and Iceland's president, as symbolical regional figures with all remaining legal authority that these possesed revoked. The Nordic Republic was declared at 00:00 UTC+1 on January 1 2015, at which Sweden and Denmark officially withdrew from the European Union, and its capital city was declared as Copenhagen until the construction of the joint Nordic Parliament in Stockholm, which was to be the collaboration of four architects, one from each state, was completed. Pre-World War III World War III Post-World War III - Pre-The Flood Wars The Flood Wars Greenlandic-Nordic War In 2028, the newly elected parliament declared itself independent of Greenland and established itself as a constitutional monarchy whilst the Nordic Republic was still recovering form World War III. The Nordican government had planned to begin major movement of people into Greenland after the war to relieve the densely populated areas of Denmark, Sweden and Norway from the pressures that accompanied continuous flooding and other regular extreme weather patterns caused by the Flood by massive movement of people into Greenland and Iceland. The newly formed Kingdom did not attain much diplomatic recognition and was still considered by the majority of the international community as beloncing to Nordica. The republic declared a trade blockade upon Greenland and threatened to suspend trade and relations with any country that would recognize the sovereignty of Greenland. The kingdom suffered a heavy blow from these actions as it depended on foreign trade and investment in order to develop economically. Prime Minister Anders Olsson stated in a public speech in 2032 that the Nordic government was the only one responsible for the administration of Greenland and would restrict local governance over the island if such actions would continue. Inaluk Lura in turn stated that the Greenlanders would not be intimidated by the threats of the Nordics and tensions quickly escalated. In 2033, while more land was being gained by the sea, the Nordic government organised a mission to invade Nuuk and recover its sovereignty over Greenland to accommodate the people affected by the flood. This marked the beginning of Greenlandic-Nordic War, being the fifth war caused by the Flood. The mission failed when a group of strike fighters sank and destroyed the Nordic ships. The Nordic government launched air strikes on Nuuk and other southern Greenlandic urban centers to destabilize the island's economy causing substantial civilian casualties. The Greenlandic government reacted by launching medium-range ballistic missiles on Reykjavik and sought to invade the island, the first occupation of the island since 1940. The haste with which the attack on Greenland had been launched meant that Iceland had not been sufficiently fortified as the Republic's western frontier and within four months, almost half of Iceland's coastline including the ports of Reykjavik, Isafjordur and Vik had been seized by Greenland. A stalemate was reached, with the Greenlandic army holding important Icelandic cities, however their supply line had been intercepted by Nordic ships surrounding the island. King Erik I and Prime Minister Helga Evasdottir arranged for a peace conference in Geneva. Agreed upon was that Greenland be recognized as an independent sovereign state in exchange for open frontiers to Nordic citizens into Greenland and foreign assistance in cases of natural disaster. The war came to an end in August 2034 with the departure of Greenlandic forces from Iceland and opened borders to refugees from the Republic as well as other European states such as Scotland, Ireland, the UK and the Baltic states. Formation of the United Federation of Europe Demographics Population 27,810,000 (2016 census), 30,478,000 (2021 census), 34,650,000 (2029 census, since this census Greenland's population is not included), 38,631,000 (2034 census), 42,612,200 (2038 census), estimated by 2040: 45,000,000. Ethnicity In the 2038 census, these were the ethnic groups of people living in Greenland: *Swedish 27 % *Norwagian 18 % *Danish 17 % *Finnish 15 % *Icelandic 2.6 % *Sami 2.2 % *Dutch 2.1 % *Russian 2 % *Faroese 1.8 % *Belarusian 1.6 % *Romanian 1.6 % *Jewish 1.6 % *Armenian 1.4 % *Georgian 1.4 % *Tatar 1.4 % *Chechen 0.8 % *Ossetian 0.8 % *Abkhaz 0.6% *Dargin 0.6 % *Others 0.5 % Languages Under the Constitution of the Nordic Republic, the official languages were Danish, Norwegian, and Swedish. Five supplementary co-official regional languages were recognized in the constitution, Greenlandic, Faroese, Finnish, Icelandic, and Sami in the provinces of Greenland, the Faroe Islands, Finland, Iceland and Sápmi. English and German were also widely spoken as both were taught in primary and secondary schools. During the third World War, waves of immigrants arrived in the Nordic Republic creating large regional minorities with each their own language. According to 2038 census, Russian had over 2 million speakers each, Dutch over 1 million speakers, Belarusian, Romanian and Yiddish over 750,000 speakers, Armenian, Georgian, and Tatar over 630,000 speakers each, Chechen and Ossetian over 360,000,000 speakers each and Dargin and Abkhaz over 270,000 speakers each. These languages never attained any official legal recognition. Religion In the 2038 census, these were the religions to which Nordics were affiliated: *Evangelical Lutheran 62.1 % *East Orthodox 7 % *Roman Catholic 2.3 % *Other Christian 2.2 % *Neopaganism 9.2 % *Judaism 1.4 % *Reformed Islam 1.2 % *Other religions 1.2 % *Agnostic 9.4 % *Atheist 4 % Category:World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact Category:List of defunct nations (World War III, The Flood and Emugan Contact) Category:Outdated Articles Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Nordic Countries